


White.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last fatal image of the one you loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU, given the way things actually panned out in the story. Written for the prompt “everyone loses in the end” – the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 30, 2008. Major spoilers for the TYL arc in this one, folks.

That day, the last image Gokudera ever had of Tsuna alive is the image of his smile just before he turned his back, walking down to the car that was going to bring him to what was supposed to be their last negotiation with the Millefiore. He remembers thinking about how handsome his leader looked against the scintillating green of the trees, against the blue sky and the halo of sunlight – how handsome, how beautiful, how totally distant from him. He should have known that there was more to that smile and more to the look Tsuna had in his eyes right before he left.

 

The next time he saw his boss, the latter was drowning in a pool of blood of his own blood, but “drowning” might not be the proper word given the fact that he was already long dead by the time Gokudera came around. Tsuna was wearing the very smile he had used at their departure, distorted only by a streak of red trickling from his lips. When they pried his gloved hands open, they found nothing but a small silver fragment of what used to be a ring at the center of his palm – the half of the Ring of Storm, the only thing he had preserved from the Vongola rings he had destroyed months ago.

 

It takes Gokudera one full week to bring himself to leave his room, and just a few hours to decide that he had to bring the Millefiore down with his own two hands. The piece, he is wearing it around his neck the day he opens Sawada Tsunayoshi’s coffin and finds the younger version of his boss among the flowers.


End file.
